Anniversaire raté ? Pas cette fois !
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Chaque année, ils finissent tous ivres, sauf lui. Cette année, suite à un pari avec son frère, Yumiko le fait boire. Mon frère est bien différent une fois ivre... .::. Three-shot, Yaoi ! GrimmUlqui :3 .::. COMPLET !
1. POV Yurika : Aujourd'hui c'est ?

Je marchai au côté de mon frère dans les longs couloirs de Las Noches, essayant de me faire remarquer le moins possible. Aujourd'hui, Ulquiorra était d'une humeur massacrante. Même si son visage ne le laisser pas transparaître, ses yeux et sa pression spirituelle le laisser clairement sentir. Mais j'ignorai pourquoi. Toujours était-il qu'il valait mieux, à l'heure actuelle, ne pas chercher mon frère. Ce que n'avait apparemment pas compris Grimmjow, qui arriva accompagné de Yumiko. Celle-ci bailla, la bouche grande ouverte, ne se gênant pas pour montrer ses canines plus dévoloppées que la moyenne. Grimmjow s'approcha de mon frère et passa son bras sur ses épaules.

"T'sais quel jour on est, n'est-ce pas, Ulquiorra ?" chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de mon frère, tout de même assez fort pour qu'on l'entende aussi.

Je sentis ce dernier se tendre. Nous étions mercredi 1er décembre... Où était le problème ? Yumiko sembla aussi perdue que moi, à en juger son regard, elle avait dû penser la même chose. Ulquiora contourna Grimmjow et continua sa marche. Je le suivis rapidement.

Cette histoire de date me dérangeait. Esquissant un regard vers Ulquiorra, je tentai de savoir si poser ma question était suicidaire ou non. Voyant qu'il était plus calme que lorsque Grimmjow était là, je lui demandai :

"Qu'est-ce que ce jour a de particulier, si je puis me permettre. fis-je doucement.

- ... Tu as été créée le 4 mai de cette année, tu le sais ? Et bien ce jour-là est considéré comme ton "anniversaire", puisque chaque année, tu prends un an." Il fit une pause. J'acquiesce, lui montrant qu'il peut continuer. "Et bien, le 1er Décembre est le jour de ma création, mon anniversaire. Et il est coutume à Las Noches que la personne dont c'est l'anniversaire reçoive une fête. Seulement..., hésita-t-il, ces fêtes sont rarement sans alcool et autres substances douteuses."

Il finit en me précisant que lui avait horreur de ces fêtes.


	2. POV Yumiko : Juste un petit pari ?

De retour dans la chambre de Grimmjow, je lui demandai ce que ce jour avait de si spécial. Il me répondit qu'aujourd'hui était le cent-cinquantième anniversaire d'Ulquiorra. Cela faisait cent-cinquante ans qu'il avait été crée.

"C'pour ça qu'il était d'si mauvaise humeur ? questionnai-je mon frère.

- Nan, il déteste tout les anniversaires. A la fin des fêtes qu'on organise, on finit tous bourrés sauf lui ! Il supporte pas l'alcool, on l'a déjà vu une fois ivre. Au bout du dexième verre, il parlait déjà plus correctement. Mais au cinquième verre, il nous a fait un superbe strip-tease ! Et crois-moi, y a pas que les nanas qui ont bavés sur ce coup !"

Grimmjow m'expliqua ensuite que la fête de cette année était prête. Il ne manquait plus que l'arrivée d'Ulquiorra et elle débuterait. Mon frère m'expliqua aussi que depuis "l'incident" de son second anniversaire, tous faisait des paris pour savoir qui arriverait à le faire boire à nouveau.

"Si j'y arrive... Je pourrais avoir une nouvelle veste ? "proposai-je.

Il accepta, ricanant que je ne pourrais même pas lui faire ouvrir la bouche.

Nous étions dans le noir, Ulquiorra et Yurika ne tarderaient plus. J'étais prête. Prête à gagner ce pari !

Il ouvrit la porte. Là, tout se passa rapidement. La lumière s'alluma, aveuglant tout le monde, et à ce moment précis, je me jetai sur Ulquiorra, bouteille de saké à la main. Il tomba sous mon poids et je lui fourrai la bouteille dans la bouche. Il fut forcé d'avaler le liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge contre sa volonté. Yurika vint rapidement à son secours et m'aggripant par la taille ; mais c'était trop tard, j'avais vidé la bouteille.

Ulquiorra se redressa, se tenant le tête et hoquetant. Il avait le regard vitreux et je sentais d'ici son haleine alcoolisée. Grimmjow et les autres me félicitèrent, tandis que Yurika alla auprès de son frère, le regard bien plus inquiet qu'à l'habitude... Y serais-je allée trop fort ? ...


	3. POV Grimmjow : The End :3

Yumiko avait réussi. Il avait avalé toute une bouteille ! Sa p'tite sœur semblait vraiment inquiète. Lui, il avait le regard plus vitreux qu'un gars à qui on aurait injecté trois centilitres de morphine. Il se redressa et, titubant, il vint vers moi. Il faillit se casser la gueule, mais Yurika le rattrapa de justesse.

"Grimm'... T'es qu'un sal-hic ! Qu'un salaud ! Tu profites qu'elle soit-hic ! Qu'elle soit là pour m'bourrer !"

Je ris. Il tenta de me fixer méchamment, mais ne réussi qu'à me sortir une grimace ressemblant vaguement à un mécontentement. Je demandai à tout le monde de sortir. Ils se barrèrent tous avec l'alcool et le reste, les enf*irés ! Seules Yurika et Yumiko était restées, l'une devant soutenir son frangin et l'autre, j'sais pas. Je pris le menton d'Ulquiorra dans ma main et ignorai le regard aussi noir que craintif de sa sœur. D'ailleurs, je demandai à Yumiko de la dégager et de partir avec. Elle exécuta mon ordre et je fus enfin seul avec Ulquiorra.

"T'sais que quand t'es pompette, t'es mignon ? riai-je.

- 'Fous moi la paix Gr-hic ! Grimm..."

Complètement amorphe le gars ! Je l'embrasse, il réagit pas. Je dézippe sa veste et la balance, posant ma main libre sur son torse et le caressant. Toujours pas de réaction. Je lâche sa bouche pour pouvor lui enlever son pantalon, il laisse le haut de son corps tomber sur mon épaule. Une fois que je lui ai retiré son bas, je l'allonge au sol et croise son regard. Ses yeux ne demandaient qu'une chose : que j'aille jusqu'au bout. Et c'est ce que je fis.

Le lendemain, j'étais toujours dans la salle des fêtes... Avec Ulquiorra, nu tout comme moi, collé à moi. Il émergea lentement, sûrement à cause de l'alcool, et réalisa ce que je venais d'énoncer et sans doute ce qui s'était passé.

"J'espère que tu as une explication à tout ça. ... Et à ma douleur au niveau des reins. lança-t-il acidement.

- Bon anniversaire ! "répondis-je souriant de toutes mes dents.


End file.
